Miss Alexandira Drake
by Miss. Crawford
Summary: Yes, Bobby Drake's sister is in love with William Conner...she also secretly longs for Pyro, whom she saved aginast the XMen's wihses. There are secrets to be revealed, a love to be destroyed to make room for another. And a Sister and Brother. The Drakes
1. This was my mistake

We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because so long I was…So in love with you  
Or so I thought  
Fight the tears with pretty smiles and lies

A year goes by, and I can't talk about it  
The times weren't right  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine

Remember you, remember me

I cannot live, I can't breathe  
unless you do this with me  
Oh I need you now  
Will you lay here with me?  
When all is said and done,

Will we still feel pain inside?

Will the scars go away with time?

I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
Will you be there to help me through?

Everyone, everyone will listen  
Even if it hurts sometimes  
Bring a smile to survive  
And do you think that you have it in you?  
I'm here and I'm with you. I'm here too, I feel you  
We'll get through, I know this 

Just one more time  
With you and I, I'll pull you close

And then we'll say goodbye

We had fire in our eyes,

In the beginning.

I, I never felt so alive

We had time on our side,

In the beginning,

We, we had nothing to hide,

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die

Lyrics By

Flyleaf, Angels and Airwaves, Paramore, 3 Days Grace, (so, yes they are not mine)

Yet this story below, I thought of it, came up with my own idea's (grant it my friends helped, but it is all mine! I'm going to temporarily bask in the glory while you read…hope you like it)…

**Have you ever heard me scream I love you?**

_We had been young, oh so very young that it is hard to recall now; what was love to us anyway? What was my life like before The Change? Who was I when I started off walking down this road? The Change had come and taken away everything that we knew and everything that the mortals held dear. I had been one of those people that had started The Change, yet I had been one of those mortals. If you can hear my voice and if you care to listen I will tell you about the past and future but before we start let me begin in the present…_

My body was weakening as I walked down the long corridor that seemed to stretch forever. I had to see if the rumors were true, I had to know. Bobby Drake was at my side, striding and ready to protect both Rogue and I. We were a young group and yet we were older than most in our wisdom. I felt my eyes shut as a slow pain raged through my body. My feet hurt with blisters and my legs felt like weights that dragged me to hell. My body wanted to collapse, die even. _I was not ready_; I was too tired but I had no choice. You never have a choice…you always have to do something because it has to be done, not because you want to.

The fight was happening and there was nothing to stop the humans and the mutants from death; hell, we were all dead. I was still younger than Bobby by one year but we were both in the beginning and middle of our twenties. I was young, he was young, and yet I knew we might not live…

**Leave your pain, you will survive. Everyone learns to love again…** Songs kept pressing against my mind driving me wild. Suddenly before we reached the door a screeching came to our ears. I felt my eyes shut in slow motion and when I opened them they screamed out black. I felt my blue fire spread across my arm and to my neck. The fire swept up the side of my cheek as I tilted my head in the other direction. Blue fire licked at my eyes and when I shut them, this time in pain, I felt it take a hold of me. Taking a deep breath I prayed to the God that didn't exist, let my brother be ready. Protect him, please, I love him.

Opening my black eyes I shot them towards the sky as I looked up at the ceiling. Dropping to my knee's I felt the beat of my heart reaching out to the world. _Do not use it unless you know you will die. _Death was not my problem that I faced here. Death would have been welcomed in my arms; death could have me.

With my knee's digging deeper into the floor I felt myself scream. _This is what you have to do, go now child. _That is what they had told me, this is what I was doing. With every beat of my dead heart I felt the blue flames get hotter and hotter until I heard my brother scream at me. Both of our screams came together and as a family, we became one. I knew the flames generating from my body were destroying the building and maybe, perhaps, further. I knew they were so hot that the sun looked like an ice cube compared to it. How far did it spread was the question?

Shutting my eyes and with one blink I opened my eyes to find Bobby covered in an ice cocoon holding Rogue in his arms. The ice slowly melted away as I staggered and pushed myself off the floor. Looking out a broken window I saw that my fire and destruction had made its way across the area.

Chicago was now in ashes and flames and I had burned anyone who was not ready...maybe even some of my team.

My fire had been lethal and it had been for this sole reason alone. There was nothing left of the buildings that once stood, and the only reason that I had let this one stand was that I was in it. _He_ was in it.

Bobby let go of Rogue who was freezing in her cold breath. Without touching the walls both of them moved to stand. Bobby reached for me but I shuddered and moved away from my brother. "Alexandria…" He whispered to me as I turned to him and cried. They both reached out to me but as tears sprinted down my cheeks I pushed them both away.

Chocking out under my breath I said, "It is my problem…this has nothing to do with you two now. All I needed was help getting here, and now that I am I would appreciate it if you leave. I _have_ to do this alone."

_You are fire…you will live forever. You control the fire and it lives within you. Use the fire to whatever advantage you need it. Use the fire for good, save the people. Don't let Him bring the world to its knee's. You are the only one. _The words of my teachers kept coming in my mind. It was the words of everyone in my life. Everyone had told me this. _I_ knew this.

Before I could finish what I was going to say there was the same screeching scream. It came crashing down the halls and into my head. It kept going and when I listened I heard my name, "Flare!"

Slow tears moved down my cheeks as Bobby whispered, "I can't leave you with him." Bobby's voice was that of a protective brother. He was angry and scared for me. His eyes were glazed over as he looked into my eyes, tears coming. We both knew I would not come out alive, _there was no chance_…

Taking him in my arms I hugged him briefly as the room of the building started to collapse. "It does not matter now; I was always his to keep." I whispered it more to myself then to my brother.

Letting him go I started to run down the hallway. I did not look back, and to this point I do not know if my brother and Rogue made it out alive. I had set the area on fire to kill what was not living when _He_ would have done differently. We had evacuated the city for this moment. This was what we knew was coming. Fire against fire, the world would be set ablaze! This moment was the truth of our lives. This was everything, all because of him.

He would have killed every living person.

He would have killed everything that I loved.

He would have killed and killed until there was nothing left, not even himself.

Yet, would he have killed me?

Before I opened the door that separated us I took a breath of ash driven air. I took the moment and with the last of my strength to put my body in blue flames once more.

This time I was bound to the laws.

I was bound by his laws of fire.

I was bound to the laws of love and to kill or be killed.

I was bound to the laws of fire and he was the keeper of fire…this time I didn't look so good for me. This time…

This time I had to do it…

This time I had to be careful with my fire…He could steal my fire and use it against me if I wasn't smart or strong enough.

I reached for the door and pushed it open as the blue flames swirled around me. My tears dropped from my eyes and made a sizzle as they hit the flames that engulfed me.

Here was the moment of my life.

When I saw him I felt my energy drain as my body screamed at me to die. Die it told me, let this moment take you away. Shutting the door while never looking away from him I heard the slam as the door dropped and became ashes in the air. This room was hardly standing as I looked him over. Both of our bodies were engulfed in flames and our pure black eyes stared at each other. My blue flames reacted with his orange and red. They knew each other well; we knew each other well.

My black eyes flickered but only for a second but his stayed pinned on me, never moving, never faulting. We were both standing, facing each other, ready for the war that was now upon us. My hands were outstretched and holding flames to throw; his was no different.

There was a silence that was about to be replaced as he whispered to me, "You're dying, love." His voice was rough and yet, towards me, it was soft and loving.

At that moment I felt my strength leave me as I dropped to my knees, no longer able to survive. He was stealing my fire and my strength, the man I had loved…he was slowly killing me.

He took careful steps to me and when I opened my eyes I found him kneeling before me in his human form. All the fire and flames were gone from us and his brown eyes reached my hazel. Tears were coming from his eyes as he took me in his arms. I melted and felt death surround me, taking me in his arms. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and looked into his which were inches away. We closed our eyes and I felt his kiss once again. It was the most perfect moment of my life, it was everything I ever dreamed it would be. This part of me could never die.

"I love you." We whispered it under our breath at the same moment. Our voices were both in unison, we were now together and one.

I loved him, there was no denying that. Yet, I had to do this. I had been sent here for one reason; I had to kill my love.

Pulling away I felt my dagger pierce him in the chest. His eyes got bigger and he opened his mouth to speak to me but there was nothing he could say. Instead of me, he was now dying. I pulled away and stood before I started backing up. Slowly as he bled to death he stood up also.

"You should not have done that Flare." His voice was wicked and ominous as he whispered the words sinfully to me. Suddenly and without warning his body went in flames and his eyes turned black once more. The knife was in the air, hovering when the blood stopped pouring out of him. How had this happened? When did he acquire this new power? I was not prepared for this, I didn't know how to fight this! Now he was the wielder of the knife; now was my time to die.

A second had hardly passed from the moment he had spoke to this moment here. He moved his hand in one fluent motion and then I saw the knife fly across the space between us. I felt the breath leave me as I was hit in the chest by my own knife. Falling backwards on my back I closed my eyes and took what life I had left to burn me.

Yet before I could I felt two hands on my cheeks, as if he was holding me. Opening my eyes and seeing his face in mine he said, "You're not getting off that easy."

"Let me cremate myself…let me burn with my fire." I begged and whispered to him.

He shook his head and said, "You're going to feel pain Alexandria…your going to hurt and soon, when the life is gone from you, I will come for you."

_I want to die, _My thoughts screamed out to him as our minds collided.

_I love you. _He whispered the words into my mind without speaking them out loud.

With my eyes once again closed I whispered back, _Let me burn._

_No love, you will stay with me and if you fail to live, I will keep you safe._

I screamed inside of my mind and felt his body shudder as he touched my cheek.

Taking the last of my thoughts I put them all in order, _Let me burn!_

_Let me burn!_

_Let me burn!_

_John, let me burn!_

_Let me burn…I want to die…let go._

His mind touched mine as he said, _I love you Alexa._

Opening my hazel eyes while they flickered between life and death as my head rolled almost lifelessly, I mumbled, "I love you too Pyro."

**Leave your pain, you will survive. Everyone learns to love again**

They say when you die your life flashes before you. All those memories that you held dear come back to haunt you in your last moments. This I can tell you is not true. The only memory that came to my mind was The Change and Sides. It was the worst memory and the last thoughts that I wanted to die with. If I had a choice then I would have thought of John Allerdyce; I would have thought of the man that was killing me. I would have thought of the time we met…I would have thought of the time that we had loved each other.

My mind was screaming out in pain, flashes of pictures punching themselves in. Suddenly I felt the wind rise up against my face and I knew that I had failed. I felt a forehead rest on mine but I barley registered it as Johns. He took a sharp breath and then I felt the heat come in beats. Our hearts were now together as one and he took what was living of me.

John, or better known as Pyro, took my dead body in his arms and lit the world on fire. The Revolution had begun…The Change was no more. Alexandria Drake was dead.


	2. Broken are the plans we made

A time in the past

We were in the Danger room, or a simulation room. The room could create anything you could think of. The setting for our little fight was an abandoned small city. The Danger room was a practice room, for defense and offense with your powers.

As I looked around at the hologram with very real buildings I felt a chill. I was walking across snow and took in deep, cold breaths as ice surrounded me.

Smiling to myself I lifted my hands and lit the place on fire with my red flames. When everything started to melt I saw Bobby laughing at me from behind a building. We were acting like kids and we were naïve, messing around like always we did. When he came out of his hiding spot in the room he asked, "What is everything about this 'change'?"

I shrugged, as I stopped the red fire and took it back into my body as he did the same with the ice. "I don't know it's all over in the mutant community. It's like something big is going to happen. Why don't you think the professors will tell us?" I started to walk and pull up my long dirty blonde hair. The Danger room started to close itself. The hologram buildings faded into air and what was left of the room was metal and steal. It was a large round room and as I opened the door we both walked out into the metal covered hallway.

Walking, taking my time I went to the elevator and pushed the up button. There were three floors under ground and four floors above ground. This school, the size of nothing I had ever seen was home. It was an enormous mansion that extended itself on large grounds of trees, ponds and small rivers. We were in the enclosed area of Connecticut, close to New York. There were hundreds of grounds and yet, the teachers had been inside mostly. The staff at the school seemed to be on edge, especially Ororo. She was the goddess, or mutant, of storms, wind, and lightning; anything to do with weather. She was one of the oldest teachers after Xavier had departed...after he had died. Charles Xavier had made this school. He had been one of the strongest mutants ever.

Staring at Ororo Munroe, Strom, I saw why every man here thought she was untouchable. She had darker skin, being from Africa, yet she had brilliant white hair. She was not much older than I but her beauty exceeded mine. She was a thin figure, like me, yet she was taller than I but about half a foot. Smiling to myself as the elevator stopped I got out and walked down one of the many wooded, furnished hallways.

Walking down the hall I saw Logan, or Wolverine. He said nothing to me and I replied nothing back. He was larger than I, covering space that would intimidate anyone. He was taller, buff and had a bad ass reputation that I would never dare to mess with. He almost reminded me of Hugh Jackman in a way, and as I thought this, I smiled.

Back to reality…The teachers all seemed to be on some sort of project and all we could catch out of their talks was 'The Change'. What it was and when it was going to happen we did not know.

The funny thing about this was that Bobby, Rogue and I were teachers in the school. The elders trusted us enough to fight and teach but not to know the truth in some situations. I had been working here for a little over a year; even thought I had come here only a little while before then. The object of their school was to teach others like me, like Bobby.

We were what the humans called mutants. We were different only in the way that we had 'powers'. I had the gift to produce fire and command it. Red fire was apart of my body, even apart of my bloodstream. Fire was my life source and with it I could do anything my mind could imagine.

Bobby was the same, only with ice and anything made of it, like snow. Bobby, my brother, had been by my side when my mutant powers had erupted. We had always been close but when we were both labeled mutants, we had become closer. Bobby looked much like me, our faces were shaped the same way but he had blue eyes whereas I had hazel. His body was lanky but yet, for what he looked like he was very strong. He was my brother, how could I not love him?

My fire powers and his ice had always been ironic to us. Fire against ice, I had always wondered who would win…

Then there was the outcast, Rogue; Rogue had dark chestnut hair and piercing eyes. She was a lost beauty also that had two white streaks in the front of her hair made by the first war with Magneto. Rogue was not as skinny or as tall as me but she was perfect the way she was. Rogue had been with my brother for as long as I could remember. I knew that she loved him dearly; she loved him enough that she gave up her powers for him. Although she would never say it was for him, I knew that in some part of her, it had been.

Yet only a short while ago, only at odd moments when she concentrated or was very emotional did her powers come back. You see, there is some history that needs to be told. When the mutants had the last war called, The Last Stand, there had been a cure. The cure had been made by humans for whatever mutant wanted it. Yet, some people, mutants and humans alike were against it. They liked their powers, liked who they were born to be. Others had sought out the cure, like Rogue. Her power had been lethal, until she got the cure.

When she had her powers she could touch someone's skin, just a brush of the hand, and if they were human, they could be in Acoma or possibly die. What she did when she touched mutant skin was far superior. She could, if she touched a mutant, only for a moment, get some of their thoughts and their powers for a short time. Yet again though, if you were not strong enough, she could kill you. She wore gloves at all times and covered every inch of skin, making sure she touched no one. Yet as we passed her in the hallway, as she took my brothers hand, there were no consequences to speak of. Now Rogue was no more and her name was now Marie, the name she was born with. Yet I would always call her Rogue.

Marie smiled at Bobby as I took a deep breath. They were so very much in love and it only reminded me of the man I loved. William, yes, he was the one and he was perfect in everyway. His gift was a transformer but in this safe school there were many other different gifts ranging from shape shifter to mind reader. People that had gifts were of every age and they were all over the world. The mansion was here to keep them, and ourselves, safe. This was a teaching area; we protected the younger ones and in turn our wisdom would soon be theirs…

As the three of us walked our minds all on the same issue, I rapidly turned the corner of the hallway into another corridor. What was going on lately? Maybe the place I was walking to would answer the question. Walking faster I found the mood of the mansion had become stiff and constricted. There was something…and I wanted to know what it was.

With Bobby and Rogue by my side I went to the library. Gasping Rogue had caught on to my thoughts, as Bobby stared at us both with confusion. Opening the doors to the library I heard Bobby whispered, "What are you doing, I thought we were going somewhere…oh I don't know, productive." He gave me a look that indicated that his little sister was mad along with his girlfriend. Rolling my eyes I ran to the oldest section. Running my hands up and down the books searching for a title; I sighed when I could not find it. Rogue looked curiously at me then shrugged, I returned the gesture. Bobby's eyes went from me to Rogue in little under a second. "Okay, what was that all about?" He asked both of us as we started to leave the Library. Walking up the tower back to our rooms I whispered, "I was looking for a book…it's entitled, The Change. It wasn't there."

While teaching the class I felt a hand wrap itself around my shoulders as someone came from behind. "Hey Honey, how is everything going?" I smiled as William came and kissed my cheek. The class smiled at me as some coughed back with a huge grin. I was blushing now, trying to pretend it never happened. There was a difference between us. William was taller, stronger, and much more patient then I. How I scored him I could not fathom. William had black hair that was long, but short enough for me to handle. He had a face that showed everything he felt and left nothing to chance. His personality was much like mine, fun and humorous but cunning also. Yet I in our appearance was shorter, had a smaller face and big hazel eyes that shinned in the light.

We were a perfect pair, him and I.

"So what are we learning today?" William asked everyone. My eyes looked around and I saw the girls smiling trying to impress William but then one of my prized students, Wither, said, "We were just on the subject about war."

I smiled then whispered to Will, "We _are_ doing something productive."

Will smiled as he took my hand, "I'm sure you are." He said it with a cunning smile that teased me.

Wither looked at me as I stared at the poor child. Wither had the ability to wither, or kill anything he touched; including people, animals and everything else. I had always thought he would go well with Rogue…if they touched anything for long enough, it would die. Shaking my head at the cruel thought I smiled, "We were on World War I…now were on nothing in particular."

William shifted slightly as we stood before the class; it was then that Renee asked her question, "What do you think about all of this, Alt?" She was unfortunately one of my least prized students. In fact, there were moments that I wished her not to be here. One of those moments was now, as she stared at my fiancé. The thing that bothered me the most was the name she had called him.

Alt…his X-Men name was Alter or Transformer. Yet it was the way she had said it. I was the only one who normally called him by William and I was the only one, _the only one _who shortened his mutant name to Alt. It had been _our_ thing, _my_ name to call him. Alt was not a name that I said loudly so how she heard it was beyond me. I glared at the girl, my mind racing, _he's mine, Alt is _my_ nickname. Shove it up your little_- Suddenly I felt our rings touched and all thoughts of pure anger were gone.

William held me and I felt his soft, caring smile. I knew what he was thinking but I was very protective of what I declared mine; and he was mine! Renee smiled at me, her perfect figure, much like mine, declared itself to everyone who looked. She was wearing little clothes and a red lipped smile that went past me and directed itself to Will. William squeezed me so light that I was sure it never happened but he put his head on my shoulder and nudged me quietly. To this I put on a big grin, it was his way of presenting himself as mine and _only mine_. There was a flash in Renee's eyes that sunk to a low frown. Her glass making powers would not help her here.

Will then said his answer when the conflict was done, "I think war is…" He thought before he spoke as he often did, "is a way to only kill something or someone to help you. I think that all wars slowly, over time, loose their purposes and people forget the _real_ reason they started it. War is a battle over something, that by the end of it, you loose sight of. War starts as a reason or aggression, and it never ends the way you predict it will." I had known that William hated wars and hated conflict but his speech was more than I could have taught the class. The students were taking notes and writing segments down as some smiled and others looked away.

It was my student, Hellion, who spoke next. He was a proud man with just about as many years as I, he was less then two years younger than I. Hellion had the power of Telekinesis; he could fly at subsonic speeds, create telekinetic barriers, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force and manipulate objects from a distance. Hellion was arrogant yet gentle to me, and only me. When he spoke I felt Will stand protectively over me, shifting his weight ever so slightly.

"What do you think Lexi?" No one ever called my by that name. Not anyone in the world but Hellion, who always said it proudly. I could feel William sigh as I knew the thoughts going in his head. He thought Hellion was a juvenile young kid, but yet, aren't we all still growing and learning? The class had gotten used to the name but at times, they all laughed at him. Hellion was the way he was, and never cared what others thought, not for a moment.

I took a slow minute to answer what I thought to be right, "How come we always are on the subject of war?" I asked him instead.

He gave me a lopsided grin that looked darling, then said, "Because, no other teacher wants to talk about it."

I stared at Hellion, trying to find the answer, "When wars begin they always, to almost everyone, seem justified. They start with a real reason to fight for something but I think it's always years past that we realize how young and reckless the country was for starting it. I really think that it depends on which war; the mutant wars have so many sides and in some cases, there is a real, good side." As I said this I knew what my students were thinking, we all thought it. Our side, the X-men side, we were the justified side and we spoke the truth. I thought back to the last war, it had been the Last Stand. It was a war with Magneto and Mystique, two of the most powerful mutants gathering fellow mutants to kill the humans in cold blood. Magneto, a metal controller, had always been against humans. Magneto was an older man with a firm face and glazed over eyes that filled with hate. He was very old fashioned and yet he tried to control the world.

He thought that all humans hated mutants, which only some did, and some deserved to die. Mystique had always followed Magneto around. She could morph into other people without hesitation. She would look exactly like you and anyone else she wanted to personate. Mystique's change back from, or the form that she wore the most was red hair, yellow eyes and a blue but otherwise, naked body. She was highly dangerous and skilled in fighting…

They, together, had started the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood had been a human hating cult. The Brotherhood had no problems with the X-Men if they stayed out of the their way. The X-Men were mutants also who were for peace. They didn't mind humans as long as they tried to keep the peace. The Last Stand was where the X-Men choose to side with the homo-sapiens (humans) and tried to fight off the Brotherhood. Why the Brotherhood had attacked the humans and killed so many was the humans were pressing a cure on the world. Although the cure was an option for mutants, not mandatory. If a mutant took this cure then they would loose their powers forever. Yet, as we saw with Rogue, the mutants who took the cure were gaining their powers back. Magneto and Mystique had both been shot, unwillingly, with the cure. That had ended the war…


	3. I held onto you for as long as I could

All I knew was that the teachers, like Ororo and Angel, were looking at me differently. I stared at Angel as we passed. The man was taller than most everyone here and he was blonde and had stunning blue eyes. Angel had wings, pure white, heavenly wings that made every woman, swear he was their dream man. Angel had a bright smile when it was lit. Most of the time he was in a good mood but most of all, Angel was respectable and very noble.

Every teacher was giving me looks of fear and watching me constantly. The worst part of it was that I had been called to a meeting that Bobby and Rogue were not invited to. What was about to happen, I could not expect.

Finding the silence odd and the fact that I saw no other teachers put me on guard. I was walking from my room in the beginning of night, while everyone slept to a meeting. Who does this? I thought to myself. I walked down the corridor and into the office which held me and someone else. I shut the door behind me and tried to turn on the lights in the dark room. The person's back was to me and they were dressed in black from head to toe. A hood was on and the curtains suddenly shut as the door locked.

Something inside of me screamed as I thought, _I should have known, I should have known. You gullible little girl._ My instincts had gone off too late that this was a trap. Thinking back I remembered, I had gotten this meeting in a letter. Since when did meetings ever come in forms of letters? Oh I was stupid and clumsy to think this wasn't anything but a trap.

Panic reached inside of me and took my heart out. I turned and reached for the door but found it was locked from the outside. Leaving it I whipped around towards the person standing by the black windows. I could hardly see anything in the darkness so instantly and instinctively I set my hands on fire. Light poured into the room as I scanned the place. There was no one else but a desk and ourselves. Taking a deep, wheezy breath I watched the figure turn. The hair on my arms stood when I screamed. I tried to back up but found it was useless; he or she used their own powers to hold me in place. Straining my breathing I looked into nothingness. There was a face in the hood but it held pure black eyes; I could make nothing else out. "You know who I am?" It asked, the voice distinctly a man.

Trying to get a hold of myself I took a deep shaken breath and whispered, "No."

A laugh broke out into the air and then he came closer. "Of course you don't know; we have never met before."

Fright took a hold of me as I tried to calm my thoughts. Closing my eyes I opened them sharply as my body ignited in red flames. Fire exploded from my body as it shot across the room to the man.

Holding out a hand calmly, he flicked his wrist and the fire was out. I felt my body draining as my powers seeped out of me. Yelling I jumped back and stopped the flames from escaping into his grasp.

Surrendering was not an option, giving in was not either. Feeling my feet move I felt myself hovering as he dragged me across the ground with his powers. When I was just standing in front of him he let my body go. I felt my hands move to my command as I ignited a hand and tried to hit him across the face.

His hand shot up and took a hold of mine. Pain reached my wrist as it traveled up my body to my brain. I felt my fire come back to me in self defense but when I was on fire he controlled it. Screaming I felt my fire being used to kill me, and burn me alive. Dropping to the floor I felt tears fall from my eyes. Reaching up to brush them away I looked down at my hand which held blood. My voice was now mute but I screamed as blood poured from my eyes. Suddenly I felt a metallic taste in my mouth and knew it was blood also. Looking at my hand is saw deep cuts etching themselves in my arms and hands. The cuts reached my body and tore at me.

Pain was no longer apart of me; this was beyond anything that a human or mutant should feel. This was hell, nothing less. I felt him let go of my hand as I dropped backwards to the ground. Lying on the ground and facing the white ceiling I prayed to die. This pain was unlike anything I had ever felt as I bled to death.

The man hovered above me as he told me, "You are their chosen one to save the earth." His voice was dark as he said these words leaving a trail of red hot fear across my body.

"I will heal you though, dear Flare, you _need_ to live." He whispered this and then added, "Alexandria Drake…you are everything to them."

My body screamed out to save me but I fought to feel the fire within me. _Find the fire, find yourself. _That is what I had always been told. Without warning I felt my cuts healing and I felt his powers leaving the control to me. Talking a deep breath of new air I stood, stumbling for a moment then slowly planted myself securely to the ground. Facing him I prepared for battle.

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered as my body lit on fire to fight him.

A cold and dark laugh entered my mind, _Tell them that I could have killed you. You don't know it yet, but you are here on this earth for a reason. You must start it…Begin this fight…Begin it. _

I blinked several times before I realized I was alone in the lighted office. Looking over my hands I saw nothing was wrong with me, outside at least. I had a terrible headache and fear still crept through my veins and into my system. Taking more time then I needed to catch my breath I tried the door which was now unlocked. When I saw the hallway was free of movement I sprinted as fast as I could to William.

Running in the doorway of our room I saw his sleeping body as I jumped into the bed where we slept. Suddenly William was awake as he sat up, "Alexa?" He asked carefully as my body started to shake in his arms. Sitting up, more urgently this time he turned to face me, "Alexandria! What's wrong! Are you okay?" His voice was strained from the sudden wake up and the fact that the whole bed was shaking from me.

Throwing the sheets off he grabbed me in his arms and covered my body with his, "What the hell is going on?" He whispered it to me but I could tell he was close to tears as he watched me.

I swallowed air and said, "There was this man-" That's all that needed to be said before William was up and walking to the door.

"Will, he's gone now." I said as I stood, walked over to him and crushed my body into his.

"Alexa, please tell me you are okay?" His voice was constricted now as he held me, trying to help me. It was then that I told him everything, everything that had just conspired…

My mind and body had clamed from the experience that had taken place two days ago. I was now at ease as I walked the hall alone and went into dark offices. I no longer expected to see the hooded figure around every corner. Done from teaching my morning classes I sprinted up the stairs to my room. Opening the door I saw that Will wasn't in the room but somewhere else. Shrugging I turned out of the room and walked back down the stairs. Thinking to myself I failed to see Kitty Pryde as she ran up the stairs. I felt a sudden sensation as she phased through my body. Taking a deep breath and feeling internally sick I looked back at her as she yelled down the stairs, "Sorry Flare!" I shook my head at the X-men as she disappeared from my view. I was older than her by only three years and yet it seemed that it was so much more. Kitty was short, with long brunette hair and small dear like eyes. She mostly kept to herself but she was a good fighter when needed…ShadowCat could phase herself through solid objects, which included people, walls and the very earth. She could also walk on air if she chose to. Kitty was a very special, talented girl…

Bumping into someone I looked backed to say, "Oh, I'm sorry…" I saw the smiling face of Hellion as our eyes met. Since I moved here I never needed to be a mind reader to know that Hellion wanted and liked me. I gave him a sweet forgiving smile then moved on. He really needed a girlfriend…

Going outside to the bright weather I searched the filled grounds for William. There were kids of every age playing games, holding hands. Rolling my eyes I found William playing a game of Baseball.

Striding over to the fence I saw him turn when he saw me. His smile lightened to a bright white as he winked at me. I laughed and bit my lips as I watched him. He was the pitcher for the team and when I looked at the batter I saw my brother. Bobby was staring hard at William, trying to figure him out.

I took a seat behind the fence and watched them play. Suddenly pitching faster than I could see I saw Bobby swing as he hit the ball. Sprinting Bobby ran to first base, then second and finally to third. Laughing and clapping I cheered for both teams.

Bobby had gotten along with William ever since I had brought Will into my life. They were more like brothers than our own brother, Ronny Drake. Letting myself go I thought of my younger brother, Ronny. He had betrayed Robert, Bobby's real name, to the police once. I knew nothing about it at the time, I was on my own at that point. All I know about my little brother, who is only a year younger than I, is that he is not a mutant.

I had met Ronny when I was younger and then moved out soon after. I hardly knew Ronny or for that fact, my own family. I don't know what he looks like or what my parents in their age look like. All I know is that Bobby stayed at home the longest. When he had gone to this school I had been at a different school. Soon I figured out that it would be safer, and better for me to come here. This was a real school for mutants…where I could be safe.

Blocking out the unwanted memories I grinned as William came to my side, "Are you done?" I asked him as I took my hand and pulled me up off the bench.

"Nope." He said as he led me to the diamond.

Shaking my head I whispered, "Will, you know I don't like this game. I don't even know how to really play. I'm terrible-" I started but then found it was useless. He was taking me whether I liked it or not. Looking at my brother I saw his slow smile as it crept on his face.

Will picked a bat then led me to field. Bobby stood on the pitchers mound smiling to me. I took the bat in my hands as I held it limp. I felt William laugh at me as I stood behind and leaned over the back of me. Holding my hands under his he placed my hands and nodded to Bobby. Bobby threw the ball, a soft gentle throw and I swung when I felt Will swung. Hitting the ball I saw it bounce on the ground as it went past Bobby. The team scrambled to get the ball but I smiled.

Turning around I hugged Will and whispered, "Thanks-" but he cut me off and said, "Run!" A look dawned over my face as I turned around and took off for the base. Of course by time I had ran to the base, the ball had beaten me but I shrugged and felt two arms wrap themselves around me. Twirling me around and around until I knew I was going to puke I laughed. "Will!" I said happily as he set me back on the ground with a lovingly smile.

He watched my eyes with a playful look on his face as he said, "And to think…we will be married soon!" I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Will was about to kiss me but I pulled away and suddenly took off across the grounds. Sprinting I felt something zip past me as a Cheetah came to my side. Halting for a moment, forgetting it was really William, he caught me. Laughing he took me in his arms and we fell to the floor of grass that lay beneath us. With both of our backs to the ocean of grass we laughed silently. Looking up at the sky as I moved my head on his chest I felt his breathing falling in sync with mine.

The world had suddenly turned calm and inevitably beautiful. This was the moment that I knew would never come again; this moment would never be here once it left. There were times in your life that the world pauses and you can feel it, and you know, its all for you. Smiling I looked at the bright sun overhead as Will's arms rested on mine. I could feel his smile as he whispered, "It's for us." There was no certain meaning to it, but I understood all the same. The world was for us, but more importantly, this moment, this little space in time was ours. It was ours to have, ours to share, ours to take…

Taking a deep breath I opened the door to my professors' room, Ororo Munroe. There I saw everyone that I had hoped would be here. There were twelve of us in this room, Bobby and Rogue being two of them. When I entered the room everyone become oddly silent and let me through as they parted. I walked past them all and when I reached the desk I saw what I had hoped to find. The Change was lying on the table. The book, they trusted us to know finally…

Silence crept into our minds and mouths. No one spoke or dared to. Taking the book I opened it to the beginning. Many people had red it before me but I was the first who was in it, or so I heard. Scanning down the pages I looked from some sign of what it had to do with me. When I warily looked for minutes then I finally saw it,

_The Angel that was sent from God will set the world ablaze in the hearts of many. The Angel will be the key to the world. Find Angel; find the key to win this war. Find the fire within._

It meant that _I_ was the key, we all knew it. Everything thing that had been misplaced slowly came together. Maybe because I was this prophecy the hooded man had come for me. Yet, what did I have to do? What did this have in direct revelation to me, besides the fire part? What did that hooded man really mean and where was he from? What side was he on? In other words, why the fuck did they want me and what the fuck was going on?

Blank stares hit me and I mirrored then back. The book was important, it had been here for hundreds of years. Yet, how could a book that had been so much older than all of us have something written about me in it?

We already knew that the humans and mutants had been at war before. We knew that we were at war now, yet this was different. This was something bigger than all of us. Whatever was coming, it was going to hit all of us before we could stop it. The question is, would we arise after we fell?


	4. Yet Today you slipped away

There were only two people who stood unflinching at my side. William was one of them, Bobby was the other. Smiling at the thought I saw that I was in my office as the night bell struck. Lights off it signaled but I was still in my office, thinking, contemplating. That was when sleepy Will had come to join me as I stood to grab some papers. "Coming to bed?" Will asked with a yawn as he crossed the space between us fluently.

I shrugged as I whispered, "Give me a few more minutes-"

William cut me off as he said, "You do know that a few more minutes with you means about three hours, right?"

I smiled at his teasing face as he tried to tickle me, "No really, I have only a few more things…" I said, trying to concentrate on my work, rather than Will.

I could hear the deep, frustrated sigh of Will as he said, "Come on."

Turning around to face him I snapped, "You know my job comes before everything!"

I could see the way his eyes moved over me and the anger that suddenly pulse in them as he held it back. Silently he spoke, a low and hurtful sentence, "Your job comes before us then, huh?" I could see his lips were pressed tightly together and his jaw flexed.

Shaking my head, feeling a slow pain in my body I said, "You know that's not what I meant."

Looking at the ground William Conner said, "Fine." With that he started to leave the room but I ran his side, "I love you." I forgot all that we fought about and said it first. Will kept walking as he shrugged, "Love you too." He refused to look at me but followed the ground. "Will!" I said but before I could do anything more he shut the office door in my face.

Standing heart broken I took a breath to calm my nerves. Thinking to myself I knew, this was how relationships go. Biting my lips until I felt a drip of blood I opened the door to the office and walked out. Of course I was going to follow him; of course I was going to set this right.

I turned the handle to our room and walked in. Will was coming out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as his hands ran through his black hair. When he saw me he stopped and stared. Neither of us moved until it felt so awkward that I brushed past him and into the bathroom. With the door wide open he followed me, staring. I knew that he was calculating which words to say, how to say them, but at the moment I didn't care. I was still angry at him, angry because he said 'love you too' like it was something to say, not like he really meant it. I grabbed the nearest brush and ran it through my hair as Will took position behind me.

Putting his head on my shoulder he whispered, "Alexa, I'm sorry." I nodded, as if it was just a normal thing for him to say. I ignored him still, why not let him suffer a little? I was still mad at him and I would not say sorry.

Taking his hands around me he turned me so I now faced him. Smiling in my face he picked me off the ground and swung me as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Twirling my in the open space he said, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I felt myself smile and give a small laugh as he kissed my cheek.

Slowly he kissed me, proving his passion and worth. It was then I said, "I love you too William Conner."

Darkness fell on the house as I roamed the hallways. Something was different, like the heat had been turned up. It was warmer than it had ever been and as I wondered I walked. Just a few hours ago I knew that Will and I had stopped our little fight, but here I was again, roaming somewhere.

Turning one of the corners in the school I saw it. Instantly I knew what it was that had been calling me. It was like I felt the need, no words needed to be spoken. In the darkness I saw two hands lit on fire. Confused but intrigued I lit mine and watched the man carefully. When I walked closer to the figure he smiled and reached out. Taking my hand he pulled me closer. Now seeing his face I studied him thoroughly.

He was taller than me, and he was handsome. His hair was a dirty blonde, like mine, and it was longer and straight. His jaw stood out as his teeth pressed together when he smiled at me. He was dressed in casual clothes but they seemed so much more than that. His black shirt said nothing to me, nor did his jeans, but I smiled at him anyway. I stood watching while I looked him up and down. Reaching he touched his palm against my cheeks.

Cautiously the man moved taking his time to place himself perfectly in front of me. I watched him, no longer moving as the space between us became nothing. Slowly and carefully he took his time before his lips touched mine. Everything about this screamed bad, wrong…my mind knew it was wrong but my body could not move away. I felt bound here, as if chains held me in place. He gently kissed me and whispered sensually in my ear, "You have to find me Alexandria. You have to, only you can."

Shooting out of my bed I looked around. I was still in my own room and there was nothing that was out of place. An arm was still holding me, keeping me safe when the voice whispered, "Babe…what's wrong?"

Suddenly Will was up next to me, looking into my eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked again, this time slower. I gave a shaken smile then whispered back, "Nothing, just a bad dream."

Sighing loudly William put his head on my chest, "You scared me…after everything that has been going on in the last few months…"

I smiled, this time easily, but said nothing more as I let the silence take us over. How had we met again? Yes, I remember now…We had met in a small park right outside of Philadelphia. We had both been jogging for about a mile together in the same direction when he finally ran to my side. I had jogged and looked over at him, smiling when I saw his eyes.

His eyes caught me in a trance and I felt like nothing else in the world mattered, except my face as I tripped and hit the cement. What I had tripped on, we never really knew, but secretly, I knew it had been my own shoe.

Face first into the cement I went and when I fell, William, who at the time I lacked for a name, came to my side. Helping me up he smiled then laughed, "Are you okay?"

I brushed off my dignity and whispered as my face turned beat red, "Wonderful." I felt embarrassment crawl all over me. Looking around I saw there were tree's I could hide behind, but then he would see me.

I stood and examined as he said, "How far you got?"

I shrugged, trying to find something to say as my throat choked, "It doesn't matter."

Taking it upon himself Will smiled then said, "Good, so you wouldn't object if we went around the corner and got something to eat?"

Smiling, but not giving in I said, "Get food and then run all the way home?" Let him think of something to say to that, I thought.

"Okay, how about we get some food and I walked you home. Make sure you okay then let you go." He said it as he started to walking away, knowing I would follow.

"Who said I wasn't okay?" I asked him, pretending to be defensive.

"Nothing, I just figured since it was my eyes you got hooked on and tripped that maybe I should get some food for you, repay you back." He gave a small, teasing smile as I opened my mouth, my eyes shinning and I said, "Lead on then." I had been one year ago last month that we had met.

It had been a month and a few weeks since he had proposed…I absentmindedly moved my fingers across the gaudy ring on my left ring finger. How did he propose again? Oh yes…

We had been going to dinner, or so I had been told. Will was driving his car as we drove into the darkness of night. "Is this going to be fancy?" I asked him, looking at my clothes. I had worn a skirt and a light pink, off the shoulder shirt. William took my hand in his then whispered, "Oh, you look great."

I blushed at his comment then looked at him; he was wearing a white shirt with a light blue over shirt. His jeans were black and his hair was unnaturally hot. "Okay, from here you need to close your eyes." He told those words to me and I shut my eyes. I heard his voice once more, "Please, Alexa, don't look." It was so caring and I could tell if I opened my eyes, whatever he had, if I looked, it would break his heart.

Finally the car had stopped as William whispered, "Stay put, please." I heard his door shut as mine opened and he put his arms around me and carried me. With my eyes still shut I whispered teasingly, "Hopefully I won't puke."

Will smiled, I could hear it but then I felt ground under my feet. "Open." He said and I followed his command. There were rows of buildings as my eyes stared at only one. Gasping I felt tears come to my eyes. This was Westens Ice Cream and Dinner; this was the first place we ever ate at. This was the first place we got to know each other at. This and the park was our place.

Yet what was amazing about this was the dinner was on the corner, presenting two more streets that held stores. The stores were all black and the only place lit on both streets was this. There was not a person to be seen anywhere except behind the counter of Westens. William took my hand and led me inside.

He had not proposed them, but it was when we were leaving when he parked the car in the park. I looked around the park, where I had first lain eyes on him and where we had met. It was there as he took my in his arms and we lay on a blanket, which was already set up by him. Looking at the stars he whispered, "Alexandria Drake, will you marry me?" At first I thought it had been a dream, but it was not. I was awake and he was still holding me, waiting for my answer.

Standing, my mouth open, my face unsure I waited for him to stand. His eyes were excited, yet at the same time he was worried. Laughing I jumped back into his arms, "Or course!"

After we had both calmed down we sat back on the ground but slowly laid instead. Lying there I knew I fell asleep in his arms many times but then he stood, taking me with him. There was nothing that could ever beat this feeling of happiness. I was the happiest woman in the world that was all I needed to say…

Now as I looked at Wills head listening to my heart I shut my eyes. In his wake, whenever I knew he was near, I knew that I was safe. I was his to keep, forever and ever. Nothing could ever change that.

William took me in his arms as I faced him before I slept. A smile came over his face as he brushed his cheek against mine. "Well get through." He whispered and I knew he was right. We had been through everything that a couple could possible have been through. I would die for William Conner. I would give my life a million times over for him to live a life that he wanted. I loved him more than anything, the best part was, he loved me, if it was possible, more than I could imagine.

Looking at William I thought of his expression when he would look over his shoulder and see my hands lit on fire. I watched him like a hawk as he looked and looked for me.

We were in the Danger room and ready to fight each other. I was watching him from a ruined building and he was standing in the open, waiting to find me. I looked at him carefully, what was the point of his strategy? I could have got him about three minutes ago but stood to watch.

Then, suddenly, before I had time to think I saw his shape change as he turned to me in the form of a grizzly bear. I took a moment to breath but the bear was already on me as I ran back. I started to sprint in the opposite direction but found the way was blocked. Facing him for an instant I shot fire at his form. Yet, it seemed the bear was relentless. Then, when I ran and looked over my shoulder I saw a giant spider chasing me. Screaming in fright I sprinted in any direction I could. No longer caring about where I was going or this practice I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

While I ran I yelled, "William! Will stop! That's not funny, you know I hate- William!" I screamed his name as I ran. Turning my head back around I saw the wall but it was too late. Slamming my head against it I fell backwards.

The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was William hovering above me still in spider form. Screaming louder still I curled into a tight ball. Oh how I hated him for this! How I hated him for teasing me so!

I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. Seconds went by and I felt a hand on my hand. Taking a deep breath I took my hands off my face and looked at William above me. He was laughing and pointing at me as I stood abruptly and shoved him till he fell to the floor.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him as I started to walk away. Crossing my arms I pursed my lips in anger and stiffened my body.

"Flare!" I heard him yell my name but I refused to stop, "Alexa! Come on, you know that I didn't mean it!"

I ignored him still but when he ran in front of me blocking my pass and shrunk himself into a little German Sheppard puppy I relaxed and finally smiled at him. William then changed back to his original form and hugged me, "Sweetheart, please forgive my immature, low, degrading actions." He hugged me as his words teased me with a smile.

"All right, just this once." I told him as I look sternly into his eyes but took his hands in mine, kissing him once.

For now my dreams meant nothing and the darkness that had placed itself over me disappeared and I forgot about the rest of the world. I forgot everything, but only for this one kiss and moment.

It seemed like a dream now that I thought about the man who I had met in the office. He had almost killed me but it seemed so far away, as if I was imagining it all.  
Maybe, I thought after a moment, I did dream it. Looking down at my hands and touching my arms I knew that it was no dream. It had happened and every person in this school was aware of it.

Shutting my eyes I swore I saw something but as Wills arm touch mine I shut my eyes and went to sleep…

Looking down I saw that I was in my usual sleep wear; I was wearing shorts and a tank top. I looked at our windows and saw that they were open, letting the cool breeze of the night in. Getting out of our bed I looked for William but found he was not there. Frowning I walked towards the door when I felt two hands resting on my waist. Turning around to hug Will I gasped when I saw it was not him.

It was the young man again, the one that I had kissed; he haunted my dreams. We stared at each other before he said, "Flare…I told you; you need to find me."

His voice wrapped around me in the night air as the candles lit on fire. Feeling the room suddenly heat up I turned to the door. Almost screaming in pure fright I saw it was on fire. Closing my eyes and suddenly opening them my eyes burned with swirling red flames as I put my hands out. Reaching out to the fire I tried to extinguish the fire in my mind. Control the fire, I thought, control it. Yet it seemed all out of my reach. The fire wasn't connecting with me as it always did. Confused by this I had no time to think before I turned I felt a light kiss on my neck. Whipping around I turned face to face with the man, "Who are you?" I whispered as I backed up and hit the burning wall. Screaming I jumped then swore. The fire, it seemed wasn't under my control, so it was able to burn me.

Lighting my body in flames I smiled cunningly, "Get out of my head!" Anger overtook my thoughts as I gritted my teeth.

His body followed suit and ignited like mine. I took no longer than a second to throw my fire at his body. I waited for him to leave or burn to death but it seemed that either wasn't likely. He had taken my fire and added it to his own power. He now controlled my fire and my powers, as he whispered to me, "Ask Bobby Drake where _He_ is and then you _must_ come and find me. Lives depend on it…hurry Flare."

Jumping up as I awoke from the dream I saw that all the candles around the bed were lit and had been burning. Turning to find William I saw him sleeping by me as I looked back to the window. Shoving the sheets off, I walked to the window of our room and looked out. Of course there was nothing there. Shutting the opened window I looked in the dim reflection and there I saw the man.

Jumping and turning to look to see if he was in the room with me I found that he was not. My mind, it seemed, was now playing tricks with me.


End file.
